Dacentrurus
Although popularly thought of as a small stegosaur (the TCG says it's 4 meters/13 feet long), Dacentrurus was actually quite a large animal (in reality twice that length). Not all reconstructions of Dacentrurus portray it as having shoulder spikes, and some older ones place them on its hips, instead. General Statistics *Name: armatus *Name Meaning: Very Sharp Tail *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 8 meters (26 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Stegosauria --> Stegosauridae --> Dacentrurinae *Place Found: England; France; Portugal; Spain *Describer: Lucas; 1902 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Technique: 1000 **Compatibility: Tab 5 *Types: **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 2; Taiwanese New Series) **Tie Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 劍竜無雙 **English: The Peerless Swords **Taiwanese: 劍龍無雙 Availability *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (New; 037-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (026-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition (024-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (029-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (012-竜; Tie Type; ft. char. Dr. Taylor) **Non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card **Non-sale Europe Egg (EGG-015-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Green Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-019-竜) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 037-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (026-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (029-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **New 2nd Edition (New; 037-龍; Counter Type) **New 3rd Edition (026-龍; Counter Type) **New 4th Edition (029-龍; Counter Type) **New 5th Edition (0??-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg DacenJap20074tj.jpg|Dacentrurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Dacentrurus_card.jpg|Dacentrurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Dacen.jpg|Dacentrurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Dacenbavk.jpg|Back of Dacentrurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) DacentrurusS23rd (1).JPG|Dacentrurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) DacentrurusS23rd (2).JPG|Back of Dacentrurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) DacenS24th.jpg|Dacentrurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) DacenS24thback.jpg|Back of Dacentrurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) DacenTaiS22nd.jpg|Dacentrurus arcade card (Taiwanese New 2nd Edition) TCG Stats Dacentrurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-049/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 3rd/S2 3rd/New 3rd arcade card *Flavor Text: This herbivore had two rows of small plates covering its back. The spikes on its tail were used for fighting. Pack Protector Dacentrurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTB-027/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd/New 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Up: +300 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +300 Power. Crag Climber Dacentrurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-027/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 07 4th/S2 4th/New 4th arcade card *Abilities: ;Up: +400 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +400 Power. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: せなかに二列の小さな板がならんだ草食恐竜だ。しっぽにはこうげき用のトゲがあった。 **English: A herbivore with two rows of small plates down its back. It has spikes on its tail for fending off enemies. **Taiwanese: 背部有著兩列小板子的草食恐龍，尾巴帶有可攻擊的刺。 *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Sauropelta, Wuerhosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, and Tarchia, it is one available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Earth Egg card. *Along with Ampelosaurus, Baryonyx, Iguanodon, Eustreptospondylus, and Camptosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Europe Dinosaurs Egg Card. *Along with Isisaurus, Megaraptor, Carcharodontosaurus, Anchiceratops, Anatotitan, Suchomimus, Chasmosaurus, Fukuisaurus, and Liliensternus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Green Dinosaurs Egg card. *Along with Stegosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, and Lexovisaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card. Gallery Dacentrurus_armatus_skeleton.png|Dacentrurus skeleton Navigation Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG